Falsehood
by 1Bookwormie1
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had been switched as a baby in hospital? What would have happened if a close friend of Lily and James’ was a liar? Read this story to find the answers to these questions. Pleasereview!


**Falsehood**

_**What would have happened if Harry had been switched as a baby in hospital? What would have happened if a close friend of Lily and James' was a liar? Read this story to find the answers to these questions. Please review!**_

**A.N This MAY be abandoned-I'm not sure whether to continue with it or not it's kinda random. If you like it I will only know once you review, I will probably continue. Also, I don't work in a hospital in fact I don't work at all-this can be explained by the fact I'm a schoolgirl and I haven't had any babies thankfully; what WOULD my mother say? so I'm sorry if I make one, or a million hospital/nurses/other random stuff, mistakes.**

**Please review**



**Bookwormie**

_Chapter One_

Lily Evans was…impatient.

She had been in the hospital for two days already and didn't want to be in there any longer but the Doctors kept insisting on blood tests and more tests and what not.

As he husband came into the room, she scowled up at him.

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

Lily clenched her teeth.

"YOU know what."

James looked at her questioningly then realisation dawned on him.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh," replied his wife.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be out soon."

"Soon-when is soon? In a year? In a decade?"

"Honey…"

"-or is soon a second?"

There was a pause.

"A second has passed and it doesn't look like I'm leaving."

James sighed exasperatedly.

"Lily, dear, time will pass quicker than you know it," he said, trying to console his wife.

Lily glared at him and swore angrily.

A petite lady came into the room, holding onto a trolley which had a tray of food on it.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Potter," she greeted brightly. She noticed James. "And Mr Potter."

"Hi," muttered Lily not-so-brightly while James, trying to make up for the lack of his wife's enthusiasm, said in an over-friendly voice which made him sound slightly gay, "Hello!"

"Here's your lunch!" and the lady, steering the trolley over Lily's bed.

Lily remained mute as she ate but when she had done demanded, "WHEN will I see Harry again?"

"Dr Smith said he just needs to do a _few_ more tests," answered the lady timidly.

"And he'll be sleeping-?"

"With the other babies."

What followed were the thoughts spoken aloud of a mother who only wants her child to have the best in life, meaning, "The other babies don't have any diseases do they? And Harry will be warm in his blanket won't he?" and so on.

The lady, obviously wanting to get away from the new mother, nodded curtly at each question-which-was-actually-a-thought.

At last, Lily fell asleep and the lady sighed in relief as she steered the trolley out of the room.

A happy looking nurse whistled to herself as she pushed a pram down a deserted corridor.

One of the babies was green eyed and one, blue eyed.

The babies had stickers on their clothes saying their names.

The nurse had dropped the labels earlier but stuck them back, thinking they were the correct labels.

She was nervous that someone would've found out-who wouldn't be-but she was almost 100 sure that the labels were correct.

Plus-it's not like the parent's would ever know if she was wrong-babies are born with blue eyes anyway.

But inside, she felt that she should consult someone of Higher Status as they would be able to tell.

She didn't.

She heard footsteps.

It was her boastful colleague, Jean.

"Oh! With these darlings are you? That's nice! Look! Johnny proposed to me!" and Jean held up a fairly big diamond in front of the Nurse's face.

"That's nice," the Nurse commented.

"I feel sorry for you, Carrie, when will you find a boyfriend?" asked Jean in a pitying voice.

Carrie new she couldn't go and get help from a higher member of staff so she said bye, ignoring Jean's previous comment, and carried on pushing the pram.

She stopped at a door.

'Room 19' was what it said.

The nurse opened the door where she handed the green eyed infant to who she thought were its parents the man also having green eyes-they were darker than the boys, but, as Carrie thought, that wasn't a big difference.

She was wrong.


End file.
